Game Boy Advance
The Game Boy Advance is the fourth system in the Game Boy line and is the successor to the Game Boy Color. It is the sixth generation of handheld consoles. As a 32-bit handheld, it features more processing power than the SNES. Variations Game Boy Advance SP Game Boy Advance SP is an upgrade to the Game Boy Advance. It had a new design, with a clamshell style, and had a front-and-back-lit screen. It also came with a rechargeable battery, instead of having to put in double AAs. It is also backwards compatible, able to play Game Boy and Game Boy Color games. Game Boy Micro Game Boy Micro is the Game Boy Advance's third design and the last model in the Game Boy family. Surprisingly, it was made nearly an year after the original Nintendo DS (which along with the Nintendo DS Lite is backwards compatible with GBA), but was also discontinued before that model. Key differences include: *A rectangular-shaped body that resembles an NES controller. Just like the controller, it features a D-pad on the left side and two circular buttons on the right side. *A backlight for low-light and night-time play *The smallest screen size in the lineup *Not backwards compatible with Game Boy and Game Boy Color titles Until the dimensions and masses can be officially confirmed for the Game & Watch product line, the Game Boy Micro remains as Nintendo's''' smallest''' and second lightest handheld system ever produced. (In fact, the Pokémon Minis product line features only one entry that has a lighter handheld system). The measurements are: *'Length': 101 mm (3.98 in.) *'Width': 50 mm (1.97 in.) *'Height': 17.2 mm (0.68 in.) *'Volume': 86.86 cm3 (5.30 in.3) *'Mass': 80 g (2.82 oz.) *'Density': 0.921 g/cm3 Pokémon Minis Since no official dimensions and masses are given for Pokémon Pikachu, Pokémon Pikachu 2: GS, and Pokéwalker, these handhelds cannot be compared with the Game Boy Micro to receive the title of Nintendo's smallest and lightest handheld system ever produced. The only exception is Pokémon Mini, for which sufficient information exists, officially making it Nintendo's second smallest and lightest handheld system ever produced. The measurements are: *'Length': 74 mm (2.91 in.) *'Width': 58 mm (2.28 in.) *'Height': 23 mm (0.91 in.) *'Volume': 98.72 cm3 (6.02 in.3) *'Mass': 70 g (2.47 oz.) (with a Game Pak and AAA batteries inside) *'Density': 0.709 g/cm3 ''Mario''-Based Game Boy Advance Games *'Classic NES Series': Super Mario Bros. (1985) *'Classic NES Series': Donkey Kong (1981) *'Classic NES Series': Dr. Mario (1990) *''DK: King of Swing'' (2005) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (1994) *''Donkey Kong Country 2'' (1995) *''Donkey Kong Country 3'' (1996) *''Dr. Mario and Puzzle League'' (2005) *''Game & Watch Gallery'' (1995) *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (2003) *''Mario Golf: Advanced Tour'' (2004) *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' (2001) *''Mario Party Advance'' (2007) *''Mario Pinball Land'' (2004) *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' (2005) *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (2004) *''Super Mario Advance'' (2001) *''Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World'' (2001) *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros 3'' (2003) *''Wario Land 4'' (2001) *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' (2003) *''WarioWare: Twisted!'' (2005) *''Yoshi Topsy Turvy'' (2004) *''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' (2002) Category:Game Consoles